


Your Betrayal  - Red Queen Fanfic

by OceanChild1



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Book 3: King's Cage, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanChild1/pseuds/OceanChild1
Summary: "You traitor, I know what you're going to do, you know what you are going to do. You deserve this"





	Your Betrayal  - Red Queen Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on AO3. This is going to be a short one-shot from the Red Queen series. It takes place sometime after Glass Sword and before King's Cage (I think. I wrote this a long time ago and edited recently).  
> Enjoy!

We stood shivering in the woods, bathed in the pale moonlight - actually I shivered, Cal felt like a furnace. The lullaby of animals noises drifted in the wind, but we did not sleep. I felt his stiff back pressing against my own, the only contact we made with each other. For weeks, Cal has been putting more and more distance between him and I. It felt like he was pulling my heart out of my chest every time he ignored my looks and words in his direction, walking away each time I tried to approach. A sigh escaped me, one so heavy it felt like it shook my entire body, for the first time in years, tears threatened to overcome the dam I had built, the mask I always wore. All the loss, pain, and now heartache, pound against the walls of my head, struggling to be let loose. The rustling of the bushes snapped me out of my thoughts and for once I was thankful for the fear that distracted the feelings that always ran amok in my head and heart. I felt Cal's heat increase, while my own lightning shifted and crackled beneath my skin. Something was watching us.  
A girl stepped out of the trees. Her head held high, her eyes as bright as the moon above. She stood fearlessly facing us, matching the intensity of our powers with her stare. The figure remained hidden in the shadow of her cloak, the hood pulled down revealing a brunette, her hair in a simple braid. She slowly approached us, honey-brown eyes sharp.  
We stood up quickly, Cal taking a step in front of me. I would’ve rolled my eyes if not for the fact that this was the first time in weeks that Cal gave some acknowledgment towards me.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Cal spoke out clearly and confidently, resembling the Silver prince he once was long ago. The silence spoke for her. Flames appeared in the palms of Cal's hands, bright crimson heat that burned with such intensity, steam rose around us. Lightning raced up and down my arms. Already I could feel myself tiring. This act was nothing more than an intimidation, we both knew that; we were in no shape to fight. She strode toward us, cape and hood hiding her silhouette. Her eyes seemed to reflect the fire that the Calore kings were known for. Cal's eyes matched her own and she came close to be able to reach out and touch Cal. I felt like I was standing behind a glass window watching this intense battle of anger. We stood like that for moments that seemed to never end.  
In a blink of an eye, her fist came into contact with Cal's cheek, taking him back by surprise. Before we could react, she was back at the edge of the clearing. I finally reacted, conjuring up a weak bolt of lightning, hurling it at her with much of my remaining strength. She easily dodged it, resuming to glare at Cal who had gotten back on his feet.  
"What was that for!?" He shouted furiously, the heat of his body increasing, causing me to step slightly away from him.  
"You traitor, I know what you're going to do, you know what you are going to do. You deserve this" she said motioning toward his bruising face. Finally looking at me, her eyes softening momentarily. "she doesn't deserve you."  
Without a sound, she disappeared back into the woods. I stared at where she had last stood, my brain going a mile a minute. Was she an eye? Was she more like Jon? Why did she call Cal a traitor? I turned to face Cal and his eyes met mine. My heart jumped wildly in my chest, yet something in my head warned me to control it. I knew our alliance was shaky at best, so when it came to our friendship or something more... I stood in the dark. His bronze eyes held no emotion except the dying embers of our recent encounter. It hurt more than it should to know that whatever feelings I have for Cal aren't reciprocated.  
I was the first to break our gaze looking down at the wet earth. So much has been taken from me. "You will rise alone," Jon’s last words still haunted me. Once again, tears threatened to ruin my mask that I have worked so hard to keep on.  
I turned around and sat down in the same place we had started out in, nothing left to do but wait until our group came. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head contemplating only he knew what and all I could think of was "traitor... she doesn't deserve you..."

**Author's Note:**

> The mysterious girl is actually my friend and it was pretty fun to write her (not that I wrote much but you know). This came to me during a conversation we had after finishing King's Cage. She was so mad that she wanted to step into the story, punch Cal in the face, and then disappear. So I wrote it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! It was a lot of fun to do this. ;)
> 
> **Spoilers!!** If you do not want spoilers for the end of King's Cage don't read past this!
> 
>  
> 
> In case your not sure what I mean by Cal's betrayal, I meant when he chose the crown over joining the Scarlet Guard (if I am remembering correctly lol).


End file.
